


dirty talk

by atomicelle



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nagisa is just horny, Phone Sex, Rei is stuttering and shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicelle/pseuds/atomicelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa can't get to sleep so calls Rei, who is struggling to fall asleep as well. Sexy phone times occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty talk

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:: i fixed this up a little bit, as there were quite a few grammar mistakes!! if there still are any floating around please feel free to tell me in the comments!! <3

Rei Ryuugazaki was in bed, the heat coming from outside sticking in his air that flew aimlessly around his room. The summer was one of the hottest he had ever had the misfortune of suffering through, and the fact that his bed was almost radiating with hot fire made it no easier for him to even attempt to relax.

Suddenly a white light accompanied by a small buzzing noise startled Rei, before he realized it was his phone and scrambled across his bed to reach it. Without his glasses he struggled to see the name flashing on the screen clearly, but he could already tell who it is on the other end.

“…Nagisa?” Rei slurred.

 _Who_ else _would call him at three o’ clock in the morning?_

A delighted yet surprised noise echoed on the receiving end of the phone line, as the other happily replied to Rei’s half-hearted greeting, “Whoa, Rei-chan actually picked up his phone!?” Nagisa beamed, sounding way too chirpy for someone who was awake at this time of the night.

Rei only rubbed his temples and groaned quietly, even though he knew that Nagisa was too caught up in his own happiness to hear him.

“What is it, Nagisa?” Rei mumbled, reaching for his glasses knowing that Nagisa wouldn’t hang up for a while and he himself was too much of a pushover to cut the call.

A giggle rang through Rei’s ears as the blonde eagerly responded, “I couldn’t sleep…” Nagisa groaned and a soft thump was heard on the other line. Rei guessed that Nagisa had flopped onto his mattress.

“What about you?” The other boy asked, “Could you not sleep either?”

Rei sighed and nodded, forgetting that Nagisa wasn’t with him and quickly uttered a small ‘yes’.

A hum of understanding came from Nagisa’s lips, followed by a smug ‘thought so’.

“So…why did you call me, may I ask?” The bluenette questioned, his tiredness drifting away.

“I already told you, Rei-chan!” The boy replied, “I couldn’t sleep and I was wondering how you were!”

Rei sighed again, a smile coming to his face despite the fact he was slightly annoyed. Nagisa never meant any harm, however and answered his boyfriend's question.

“Well in that case, I’m fine. A little hot and sweaty, but...fine, I guess?” Rei didn't notice the giggle that came from Nagisa's lips.

“ _Hot and sweaty_ , you say?” Nagisa hummed, as his devilish grin crept onto his face .

Rei was completely unaware of the somewhat sexual implications of his sentence.

“Well, of course! Have you even felt the air? It’s boiling me alive!” Rei pleaded, wanting Nagisa to agree with him.

Nothing but a small noise of agreement was heard, before a few seconds of silence emerged, neither boy talking for what seemed like forever.

As usual, it was Nagisa who broke the stillness of the conversation and began to talk, wanting to make a more subtle yet obvious hint to what he wanted he and Rei to do together.

“…What are you wearing?” The blonde said, waiting for the other boy to answer.

Rei was unsurprisingly confused by Nagisa’s sudden conversation change and answered in a slow and baffled tone,“…My _pyjamas?_ ” Rei said, before switching his voice to one that sounded more exasperated than confused, “Nagisa, you _know_ what I wear to bed.”

Nagisa was unfazed by Rei’s obvious unknowing of what he was trying to accomplish, and kept going.

“I bet you’re feeling really hot and sweaty in those PJ’s, huh?” Nagisa tried to sound sultry and his voice dripped with lust, yet Rei still kept his innocent and naive composure.

“I already _told_ you that Nagisa…” Rei groaned, feeling the heat of the air rise around him as he looked at his ceiling, “That is what started this conver-!”

Rei was rudely interrupted by Nagisa’s unpleased moan, startling him silent.

“Babe, you’re killing me right now.”

A few more seconds of quietness went by, Rei wondering if he had offended the usually cheerful boy, “I don’t…understand what I’m doing wrong?” Rei said, bewildered, before he realized what Nagisa was attempting to do with him and blushed.

“…Are…are you trying to have ‘ _phone sex’_ with me!?” Rei whispered in a hushed tone.

Nagisa made a noise of relief, happy that now Rei could actually join in on the fun that Nagisa was about to create.

“I _knew_ I liked you because of your smart brain!” Nagisa joked, “…Although it was mainly because of your _sweet ass_.”

Rei could feel the heat of the room absorb directly onto his face, as his cheeks began to grow darker.

“Oh, the things I would do to it if I had the chance…” Nagisa whispered, flopping onto his back whilst making Rei gasp to hear such _lewd_ language.

Rei wondered aloud how Nagisa can even say something like that, especially when others could hear him.

What Rei didn't know was that his parents were out and his sisters were far away in Tokyo on some extended shopping trip, leaving Nagisa the only one in his house. He liked to tease Rei, however, and used this to his advantage to try and get something out of the other boy.

“Does that turn you on?” Nagisa teased, delighted to hear Rei so flustered, “I bet you’d love that, with everyone watching you as I bent you over and-!”

“Nagisa…!” Rei moaned, half out of embarrassment, half out of arousal.

Nagisa chuckled softly, wishing that he was with his boyfriend at this moment.

“I really wish I could see you right now.” Nagisa moaned, moving his hands down to grab at the growing bulge in his pants, Rei moaning in unison with Nagisa.

“I bet you look so cute, Rei-chan!” Nagisa cheered, enjoying the noises that the bluenette was making.

“I...I wish you were here too…” Rei moaned, grateful that his parents were gone for the weekend and he was home alone, yet he still had to worry about the neighbours who lived next to him. The last thing he wanted was to wake up the next morning to alarmed old ladies who asked if he had a stomach problem the previous night.

Nagisa laughed again, “Are you touching yourself?”

“No…”

Nagisa groaned, but it wasn’t out of malice.

“Do it.” Nagisa demanded, “I want to hear you jack off to my voice.” Nagisa's tone, that was usually friendly and childlike was suddenly replaced by one that was sexual and gruff, which excited Rei in places he didn't know could get excited.

Rei complied immediately, holding onto his enlarging member and listening to Nagisa's smooth voice.

“I bet you look so hot, touching yourself," Nagisa groaned in sexual pleasure, "I’d fuck you so hard right now.” Nagisa’s words inflicted a tiny noise of pleasure from Rei, “After this you better send me a dirty picture.”

Rei suddenly became suspicious of the time and contemplated if the sun was up already, as the room began to grow hotter and engulfed him completely. He then began to wonder how Nagisa could say such words without feeling a small feeling of embarrassment, before realizing that Nagisa probably doesn't even _know_ the meaning of the word ‘modesty’.

“Tell me how badly you want my cock.” The voice on the other end dropped into a lower, huskier tone that Rei wasn't familiar with, yet stimulated his arousal further.

Rei, unsure what to reply with hummed in agreed arousal, hoping that it satisfied his boyfriend.

Nagisa, however didn't make a sound, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to speak, “Tell me, Rei-chan, I want to hear you say it.”

Rei’s hand began to pump faster, as he moaned to the sensual voice on the receiving line of the phone.

“I…I want you…I want you to…” Rei attempted to say, as his cheeks darkened into a deeper shade of crimson and he looked across his room, terrified that there was some secret camera somewhere that could be watching. Nagisa listened, anticipating what his stuttering mess of a boyfriend was going to say.

“…f-fu--…” Rei pauses for a moment, “ _…fuck me…_ hard…right _now_ … _please_.”

Nagisa moaned in elated pleasure, internally smiling at the fact that Rei still chooses to be polite and formal even when asking for something as obscene as this. It’s incredibly cute, Nagisa thinks.

“I’d have your back against my chest, as I bend you over and bang you hard against the wall.” Nagisa breathes out, a dark blush appearing on his own cheeks, mirroring Rei’s.

“Then you’d make all those cute little noises that Rei-chan loves to make…” Nagisa teased, as Rei made a stifled noise of arousal, desperation and frustration all in one.

As both boys reached their limit there was no talking again on the phone, and only huffy breathes and moans could be heard on either end.

“Nagisa-!” Rei gasped sharply, climaxing a mere second before Nagisa, who moaned Rei’s name in return.

A few more moments passed and all that was heard were the steady yet sharp intakes of heavy breathing.

“I guess…that really made me feel better!” Nagisa said between breaths, letting out a small chuckle.

Rei groaned in response, yet smiled in agreement.

“I guess now is the time to bid adieu?” Rei questioned, too exhausted to carry on the conversation.

Nagisa laughed and agreed, as both boys wished each other a good night and a promise that they would see one another the following morning.

As Rei hung up his phone and rested it next on his bedside, he shuffled down into a comfortable spot on his bed. Before removing his glasses, however, a familiar light flashed from the small table next to him.

Nagisa had sent him a text, resulting in Rei’s eyes widening and blush reappearing back onto his face.

_'btw babe i totes wasnt kidding bout that dirty pic ;) xxx’_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! <3


End file.
